The Baby-Sitter's Club Movie
Mallory's menswear closet of the week - both boys are big fans. She wore ties in almost every scene, was super confident, and was writing a novel about the first nurse in America. She was on point every time. The outfits for each character were completely on point: hero, costume designer Susie DeSantoSusie DeSanto also did costumes for Dirty John, Nashville, White Oleander, Thirteen Going on Thirty, Miss Congeniality, I Am Sam.|Segment: Facts for the Fans with Jack and Tan = (A new segment with trivia from the IMDB page.) "Stacy Linn Ramsower, a natural blonde, had to dye and perm her hair for the role of redheaded, frizzy-haired Mallory Pike." "Luca, who is from Switzerland, says "tschüss" to Stacey's mom when leaving the house. Tschüss, or tschüß, is German for "goodbye." German is spoken by about 64% of Switzerland. The other three national languages are French (20%), Italian (7%), and Romansh (less than 1%)." "This film was directed by Melanie Mayron and Kristy's dad was portrayed by Peter Horton. The two played a couple in the late 1980s TV show Thirtysomething (1987)." Tanner notes that Melanie is an actress herself, a bit player in many showsMelanie Mayron IMDB: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0563039/. She directed Jane the Virgin, Pretty Little Liars, several episodes of 90210. "The film includes commingled parts of Baby-sitters Club books #45 Kristy and the Baby Parade, #86 Mary Anne and Camp BSC, and Kristy's Book, none of which were actually written by Ann M. Martin." Rachel Leigh CookRachel Leigh Cook: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000337/?ref_=tt_cl_t3: famous or not? Tanner argues yes, Jack argues no. Named credits: Josie and the Pussycats, She's All That. They also discuss The Secret Life of Alex Mack starring Laurissa Oleynik. |Segment: Hashtag Swoon = Luca made Jack swoon this week. Tanner is distressed by the pervyness of Luca, and there is a discussion on what was an acceptable age range in high school. They both agree that he's bad. But he is in a band. They go to a club called "Teenage Wasteland". ("This movie is SO 1995," enthuses Tanner.) Kristy's dad (Patrick Thomas) is also a #swoon this week, as he is very handsome and powerful. Tanner points out a single pierced ear, and we all know that odd numbers have more power in the Earring Hierarchy.|Segment: IP Freely = Did "Insane in the Membrane" come from the Claudia studying rap in this movie?|Segment: Tearful Moment = Jack's first moment: when Kristy walks home in the rain after being abandoned by her dad, and the entire BSC pulls up next to her in a car. Jack's second, pure, moment: when the BSC members in the class start tapping their pencils during the test, and Claudia remembers information about the brain in order to pass the science test. Tanner didn't have a tearful moment.|Segment: Wandering Frog People = Mary Anne picks up an packs a frog person in a box.|Theory: Bee Theory = "Do you know what little buzzy insects and small children have in common? Everything!"|Theory: Bread Theory = Tanner goes hard on a metaphor about the bread in this movie: pancakes. Sperm pancakes. Bread is life. It's all in the text.|Theory: Doll Theory = The orchestra of living dolls in the carousel, menacing Kristy when she is trapped in the amusement park.|Theory: Witchcraft = Is Patrick Thomas a ghost hunter, hunting Jimmy Tony? Does a magic owl trap Cokie Mason's boots in cement? Are owls a silent force throughout these books? Have the owls been there the whole time? The universe is controlled by magic owls. Episode 64: Kristy and the Worst Kid Ever, where the sittee's dad used to hoot like a night owl. |Jack's References = Mallory inserts Flat Earth theory out of nowhere. Jack tells a fun tangential story about White Oleander. (After a bomb threat, fighter jets escorted a plane Jack was on back to the airport. Jack was the first person off, and Fox News tried to interview him about what happened, responding that "I don't know, I was watching White Oleander".) |Tanner's References = Bourne Identityhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bourne_Identity_(2002_film) (re: Patrick Thomas) This movie is a prequel to Netflix's Spectralhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectral. Black Dahlia is not White Oleander. |Signoff = Why walk when you can dance?|PreviousEpisode = BSCSC 015: Baby-sitters' European Vacation|NextEpisode = BSCMC 005: Mary Anne and the Secret in the Attic|Notes and Listener Description(s) = Jack draws parallels between the story of Patrick Thomas and the Jimmy Tony saga (from Episode 47: Kristy and the Baby Parade - the embodiment of absence. Many accolades from the boys re: casting of the film, with exception for Logan and Alan Gray. Is this movie canon? Jack argues no, because this movie is nothing like the "source" books. Tanner says no as well, and cites the IMDB 'Goofs' pageGoofs for this movie @ IMDB: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112435/goofs/?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf as source: "In the film, Luca calls Rosie "Rosaline" after she embarrasses him in front of Stacey, insinuating that is her given first name. In the novels, her real name is stated as being Mary Rose." "In the film, it is revealed that Kristy will be turning 13 years old. Since this is based on the novels, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey would not be club members yet since they do not join The Baby-Sitters Club until after Kristy turns 13." "In one scene, Mary Anne and Kristy are walking back from camp. In the novels, the camp would have been at Mary Anne's house, because she lived with her father, Richard Spier, and Dawn's mother, Sharon Schafer." Tanner and Jack spend some time going through the IMDB page for Dalene YoungDalene Young's IMDB: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0949430/?ref_=tt_ov_wr. They decide she's a "Dawn-iac". In a brilliant turn, Tanner and Jack sing "Dalene" to the tune of "Jolene". Ultimately, this is decided to NOT be canon, so Dalene Young is not an official member of the League of Extraordinary Ghostwriters. A character in the movie does say "Dong" instead of "Dawn". Tanner eats crow re: pronunciation of Nannie (vs Nonny). Mystery of the burnout dad taking a flyer from Claudia. Jack theorizes that it could be a Mancuzi (deep cut). For the love of God, get your Patreon and your BSCC merch. At the end of the film, there was a credit for Bethany Buck, the Pulpmancer, a teaser for the Patreon. Images from this page were originally screencapped by Tanner and posted on the Baby Nation FB pageThe Baby Nation post about this episode: https://www.facebook.com/groups/314613195686489/permalink/585475738600232/ }} Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Baller of the Week Category:Claudia's Closet Category:Burn of the Week Category:Facts for the Fans with Jack and Tan Category:Hashtag Swoon Category:IP Freely Category:Tearful Moment Category:Wandering Frog People Category:Bee Theory Category:Bread Theory Category:Doll Theory Category:Witchcraft Category:Jack Sings Category:Tanner Sings